tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Patthana-Ver.2-Chapter24
Tipitaka >> Abhidhamma Pitaka >> Patthana Dhamma By Htoo Naing ---- = Chapter 24 - Vippayutta Paccayo = Or Dissociation Condition Vippayutta paccayoti Rūpino dhammā arūpīnam dhammānam vippayutta paccayena paccayo. Vipayutta paccayo or dissociation condition is this. Rūpino dhamma means material matters or material dhamma or rūpa dhamma. There are rūpas that serve as dissociation condition for arūpīnam dhammā nam or arūpa dhamma or nāma dhamma. Arūpino dhammā rūpīnam dhammānam vippayutta paccayena paccayo. Likewise arūpino dhamma or dhamma or arūpa or nāma dhamma serve as conditioning dhamma, dissociation condition for rūpīnam dhammānam or rūpa dhamma or material dhamma. Rūpa and arūpa or nāma dhamma arise together. But they cannot touch each other. Rūpa cannot touch nāma and nāma cannot touch rūpa and vice versa. They cannot be mixed like water and milk. They are like mixing of stone and water. Even though they exist together they stand on their own feet and they stand dissociatively. So each dhamma that is when rūpa is conditioning dhamma that rūpa serves as dissociation condition for nāma dhamma and nāma dhamma become conditioned dhamma. When arūpa dhamma or nāma dhamma become conditioning dhamma then nāma serves as dissociation condition for rūpa dhamma and rūpa dhamma become conditioned dhamma. There are 3 kinds of vippayutta paccayo or dissociation condition. They are # sahajāta vipayutta paccayo or conascent dissociation condition # pacchājāta vipayutta paccayo or postnascent dissociation condition # vatthu purejāta vipayutta paccayo or base prenascent dissociaiton condition 1. Sahajāta vipayutta paccaya Patisandhi hadaya vatthu serves as conditioning dhamma for 4 patisandhi namakkhandha namely vedanakkhandha, sannakkhandha, sankharakkhandha and patisandhi vinnākkhandha or patisandhi citta. They both hadaya rūpa and all these 4 namakkhandha arise together and they do not mix with each other and they are dissociated. So they are sahajāta vipayutta or conascence dissociation condition. 75 cittas of 89 cittas ( after exclusion of 10 vinnāna cittas of pancavinnana and 4 arupavipaka cittas all of which are not producing any cittaja rūpa or consciousness born rūpa ) and 52 cetasikas serve as sahajāta vipayutta paccaya for cittaja rūpa and patisandhi kammaja rūpa. 2. Pacchājāta vipayutta paccaya 85 cittas ( 4 arūpavipaka cittas are excluded as they do not generate cittaja rūpa ) serves as pacchājāta vipayutta paccaya or postnascence dissociation condition for ekaja kāya, dvija kāya, tija kāya, and catuja kāya rūpa when these rūpa are in their thi khana. Ekaja means generated by one cause, dvija means generated by 2 causes, tija by 3 causes and catuja ny 4 causes. Rūpa arise and stay for 51 anukhanas or 51 sub moments or 17 cittakkhana or 17 moments. Upāda of rūpa is weak. But when rupa arrive in their thī khana they can interact with cittas or nāma dhamma. When rūpa arise earlier and 85 cittas arise later there 85 cittas condition the already arisen rūpa with postnascence dissociation condition or pacchājāta vipayutta paccaya. Because rūpa and nāma cannot be mixed they are vipayutta and as 85 cittas arise later than rūpa they serve as postnascence condition. 3. vatthu purejāta vipayutta paccaya There are 6 vatthus. They are cakkhu vatthu, sota vatthu, ghāna vatthu, jivhā vatthu, kāya vatthu and hadaya vatthu. All these 6 vatthu rūpa serve as vatthu purejāta vipayutta paccaya or base prenascence dissociation condition for 7 vinnāna excluding 4 arupavipāka cittas as these 4 arūpavipāka cittas do not interact with rūpa at all. 7 vinnāna are cakkhuvinnāna, sotavināna, ghānavinnāna, jivhāvinnāna, kāyavinnāna of pancavināna cittas and manodhatu and manovinnādhātu altogether 7 vinnāna are conditioned by 6 vatthu rūpa with vatthu purejāta vipayutta paccaya.